


A Newcomer

by Loverofallthingsdisney



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney FanFic, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled FanFic, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms, tangled - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Mild Angst, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallthingsdisney/pseuds/Loverofallthingsdisney
Summary: So this is a story I created based on the info of the RP of Hugo and Eugene on tumblr. Eugene and Lance meet Hugo and they figured with his talents it be easy for them to get into the Manor so they recruit Hugo to help them steal it.but what they don’t know is that Hugo has his own plan for them😏
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Hugo & Flynn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	A Newcomer

Flynn Ryder and Lance were running for their lives they had just tried to steal a priceless jewel but they were unsuccessful. They were making their way through the woods running away from the soldiers. They managed to loose them, all Flynn could hear was.

“FLYNN RYDER!!” The Guard yelled.

“Haha, Did you guys honestly think you’d catch me!” Flynn Ryder yelled back.

They kept running till they knew they were safe,

“We sure showed them” Lance said winded.

“Yeah that was a close one” Flynn Ryder answered.

They sat down near a tree to rest for awhile. Flynn was a bit disappointed that they didn’t get what they wanted, they failed and he hated failing. Lance saw Flynn was upset, this was the second time they didn’t steal what they wanted.

“Hey Flynn, it’s ok we will just find something else to steal.” Lance said trying to comfort him.

“Ugh, that may be true Lance, but this is the second time we almost get caught and we leave empty handed, you know that If we don’t steal money or something valuable we won’t have any food to buy” Flynn said with aggravation.

Lance though for a moment, “why don’t we just steal the food?, it’s probably easier than stealing jewelry or money” Lance said.

“That’s true, but what about our dream, we want to be rich, be free and maybe even buy our own private island” Flynn told Lance.

“It’s just...you know i grew up in the orphanage, thinking that my parents would come back for me after they were done with their adventures and traveling all over the world making a name for us but they never did” Flynn said with a hint of sadness.

“Lance if it wasn’t for you I’d be all alone, your like a brother to me, were family, your the only family I’ve known” Flynn said with a sad tone.

Lance stayed quiet for a moment, He knew his friend was a not the one to share his feelings, he would act like the tuff, prideful kind of guy, but Eugene was right, that was his real name before they became thieves. They have been through thick and thin together, he was like a brother to him too, and possibly the only family he knew. He still remembered how they met, Eugene loved reading the books, The Tales of Flynnigan Ryder, he would hear Eugene read those books every night, the other kids would always bully him, Eugene saw what they were doing to him and he defended him. After that they had become life long friends after that.

When Eugene wanted to leave the orphanage to become a thief and make a real life, he decided to tag along. They were still new at being thief’s. It’s been about 5 weeks Since they became thieves. But Lance thought they were getting the hang of it. They change their names. Eugene became Flynn Ryder, Arnwaldo Schnitz was his real name, he changed it to Lance strongbow.

“Eugene, your like a brother to me too, and I chose to come with you when you decided to leave the orphanage because your my best friend and best friends stick together no matter what” Lance said with a smile. “We May be off our game, but your Flynn Ryder, and he would never give up,don’t let this heist get the best of you” Lance said with an assured tone.

“Th-Thanks Lance, and your right I’m Flynnigan Ryder, the man that’s a great thief, good looking, and can get out of any sticky situation, and good with the ladies too.” Eugene stated with a confident tone. “Alright Lance, then let’s start planning our next heist, it has to be big, something that will put us out there as the best thieves” Flynn said with excitement.

Lance was happy that Eugene felt better, he was always the scared, shy one, he would just go along with what Eugene told him to do. And Eugene was the confident, cool type, he always knew what to do.

“Well, what is a place we know that has something valuable, something that is probably hard to steel?” Lance said pondering.

“Well, let’s go back to our hideout and maybe something will come to our minds.” Flynn stated.

They got up and started walking into the forest, it took them awhile but the made it to their hiding place it was a small cave with 2 chairs and a barrel for a table, it wasn’t much but it was better than sleeping outside.

Meanwhile,a young boy with blond hair pony tail, wearing a green shirt vest with 6 buttons in front and green pants with brown boots. Was running from the guards that were chasing him.

“Get back here Kid!, We will find you!” The Guard shouted.

“Haha, you wish!” The blond hair kid replied.

He managed to outrun them and loose them in the forest. Once he knew he wasn’t being followed anymore he stopped and sat near a tree to rest.

“Another successful heist” The blond hair kid said to himself. He pulled out some gold coins and some small jewels. “This will buy me some more alchemy stuff and maybe even to help me start living a luxurious life someday, maybe.” Hugo told himself.

Hugo was about to head to the market to get himself some food when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around and saw someone come out of the shadows. “Oh.. Hey Donella!” Hugo said nervously.

“Hello Darling! So how did your latest heist go?” Donella asked with a grin.

“It-it went well I got some gold coins and some gems” Hugo answered trying not to sound nervous.

“This is nice darling, but you need to up your game, this will not last you long.” Donella said with half smile

“I-I know, but it should be enough for now” Hugo answered.  
Donella looked at Hugo, “Remember darling you work for me, you were just a helpless little orphan boy when I found you. I took you in so the least you can do to repay me is to steal what I want. So I have another job for you.” Donella told Hugo with a evil grin.

Hugo gulped, “Wh-What is it?” Hugo answered nervously.

Donella gave an evil smile, “well I heard that there is a Manor not far from here. Inside the vault there is a very priceless diamond egg inside and I need you to steal it for me.” Donella said walking around Hugo.

“Do you mean Oakenclow Manor?” Hugo asked.

“Yes darling, I need you to get me that diamond egg. Can you do that for me?” Donella asked him.

Hugo thought for a moment, “but that’s the most protected Manor, no one has ever tried to even steal for there it’s impossible” Hugo answered.

Donella wasn’t a very Patient women, what she asked you to do, you had to do it or there would be consequences. Donella went over to Hugo and grabbed him by the arm and sent an electrical shock into his body. Hugo grunted in pain and fell to the ground. “Remember darling this is just a warning, you need to remember your place.” Donella said with a evil smile.

Hugo grunted in pain trying to pull himself up, “I’m sorry Donella, it won’t happen again” Hugo said with a scared tone.

“That’s good to hear darling, because If you fail, your punishment will be worst than this one” Donella said with a grin. Donella walked away leaving Hugo there by himself.

Hugo got up and put his hand on his arm, “I guess I better start planning on how I’m going to steal that diamond egg. But I’m going to get something to eat before I start” Hugo said with a sigh.

Back at the hideout, Flynn Ryder and Lance were still tying to figure out what they were going to steal next.

“Well I heard that there is a Manor not far from here, they say that it holds lots of gold and diamonds, but they have one thing there that is priceless, a gold egg covered in small jewels only 50 were ever made.” Lance told Flynn with a smile.

Flynns eyes widen with excitement, He thought that if they stole that egg they would be rich and they would never have to worry about food, where they would stay, and they would even have enough to start a new life they could have their own island.

“Lance your a genius!, this would put us up there the first thieves to steal the priceless Diamond egg” Flynn stated with excitement.

“Now we just have to find out how we can break in and steel the egg without getting caught?” Flynn said pondering.

Lance and Eugene started to try and come up with a plan, but they hadn’t eaten all day and their stomachs were grumbling.

“Maybe will think better if we get something to eat first because I’m starving” Lance said putting his hand on his stomach.

“Yeah, your right I’m hungry too, let’s go get some food” Flynn said to Lance.

They put on their coats so they wouldn’t be seen and left the hideout. They made their way to the closest market to steal some food, they were halfway there when they heard some rustling behind them.

“Lance I think someone is following us?” Flynn stated

“Who would be following us, no one could be out here? Lance said puzzled.

They stopped and turned around, they saw a young kid with blond hair came out from the bushes,they tried to confront him.

“Who are you? And why are you following us?” Eugene asked him with a stern face.

The young kid looked at him, “I’m not following you I’m trying to go get some food, and the nearest market is this way not that it’s any of your business” Hugo answered back. “Why are you guys here?” Hugo asked them.

Flynn and Lance stayed quiet they didn’t know If it was a good idea to tell or trust this kid who they are or why they were going to the market. “We don’t need to tell you anything, we don’t know you or who you are” Flynn said crossing his arms.

“I told you where I was going, and why I was going there, it’s only fair you tell me where and why you guys are going to the market” Hugo stated crossing his arms as well.

Lance gave a look at Flynn, “The kid does have a point” Lance stated

Flynn gave a look at Lance, “yeah, I guess your right” Flynn said with a sigh

“We are headed to the market to steal....I mean buy ourselves some food as well” Flynn said with an exaggerated tone.

“Hmm, let me guess you guys are thieves right?” Hugo said to them.  
“So what if we are, it’s none of your business” Flynn answered back.

“Heh, I’m a thief too! Hugo said.

“Pff, you a thief..kid how old are you?” Flynn asked him with a doubtful tone.

“I am a thief!,and a good one at that, I’m 14 for your information I’m technically an adult” Hugo answered defensively.

“Ha, your just a kid, your not an adult till your 18” Flynn said correcting him.

“Whatever you say...” Hugo stopped because he didn’t know his name.

“The name is Flynn Ryder, and this is my Friend Lance Strongbow.” Flynn told the Kid.

“Flynn Ryder... what kind of name is that?” Hugo asked him.

“It’s a cool name, and your name is?” Flynn asked him.

“The name is Hugo” Hugo answered him back.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Hugo” Lance said with a smile.

Lance was the first one to make the “Nice to meet you move” as always, Flynn didn’t like Hugo he was too tall, to skinny, and what is with that pony tail” Eugene thought to himself. He wanted to know more about this kid why he was alone in the woods and how good of a thief he is.

“Well since we all know each other’s names now and are headed to the same place, Hugo would you like to join us?” Flynn asked him.

“Sure, we are almost there anyway” Hugo answered.  
“Great!” Flynn said with a smile.

They Made it to the town, luckily no one in this town knew who they were. They weren’t exactly known yet , but Eugene was about to change that. Eugene looked around and there were merchants everywhere,people selling fruits, vegetables, cheese, bread, ect..

Flynn looked at Hugo, “Alright kid, see those loafs of bread, Lance and I are going to steal them.” Flynn said. Eugene walked up to the merchant, “Good day Sir! How is your day going?” Flynn asked him.  
The merchant looked at Flynn, “Good day to you son! How can I help you?” The merchant asked him.

While Flynn was distracting the merchant Lance crept from behind and started stuffing the breads in his jacket pockets. When Lance was done he signaled Flynn.

“Well Sir it was great talking with you! Have a good day” Flynn said with a smile slowly backing away to a nearby wall. They went behind the alleyway to where Hugo was watching them. Flynn looked at Hugo,

“See kid, and that’s how you steal without getting caught” Flynn said with a proud smile.

“you call that stealing, I could do better” Hugo pridefully answered.

“Oh yeah, let’s see it then” Flynn said.

“Ok, you see that lady right there with a purse” Hugo asked Flynn

“Yeah so what about her?” Flynn asked.

“I’m going to steal her money without her catching me and use that to buy myself some food” Hugo stated.

“Pff, how are you going to do that kid? She will obviously see you stealing her purse” Flynn explained.

“well see about that” Hugo said with a smile.

Hugo walked up to where the lady was and casually walked beside her, once he was close enough he made himself bump into her making them fall and her purse fell from her hands. “I’m so sorry I’m such a klutz” Hugo said grabbed the purse with his hands.

“That’s okay young man” The lady answered.

He grabbed the wallet from her purse without her seeing and took a couple of coins, then he put it back in the purse. “Here you go” Hugo said giving the lady her purse back.

“Why thank you” the lady said.

“Goodbye nice to meet you” Hugo said running away.

The lady checked her purse and saw that he took her money, “That tall child took my money!” The lady shouted.

Hugo went back to the alleyway where Flynn and Lance were and showed them the money he took from her. “See, now i have enough to buy myself a big meal” Hugo said with a grin.

Lance and Flynn were in awe a 14 year old child just pulled a robbery.

“Huh, not bad kid” Flynn complemented him.

“Heh, Thanks, now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go get my dinner” Hugo said walking off.

Flynn had an idea but he wanted to talk to Lance about it first. “ Hey Lance!” Flynn whispered to Lance.

“What is it Flynn?” Lance answered.

“I have an idea, what If we invite Hugo to do the heist with us?” Flynn asked Lance.

“Why would we invite him, I though you didn’t like him” Lance said.

“Well if we are going to steal this diamond covered egg we might need help to pull it off, and this could could help us” Flynn said with a smile.

“But then If we did that we would have to split it with him wouldn’t we?” Lance asked.

“Yeah but will just promise him that he can have everything else we steal and we just keep the diamond egg” Flynn said.

Lance hesitated he didn’t like using people just for the fun of it but he wanted Flynn to be happy so he went along with it. “Okay Flynn, let’s do it” Lance answered.

Eugene smiled “Thanks buddy you’ll see once we get that Diamond Egg all our dreams will come true.” Flynn said with a smile.

“Hugo wait!” Flynn shouted.

Hugo turned around, “what is it Flynn?” Hugo answered.

“I have a proposition for you, Lance and I are going to be doing this really big heist would you like to join us?, we could use your expertises” Flynn asked.

“If I we’re to join what’s in it for me?” Hugo asked

“You take half of what we steal 50/50” Flynn answered.

Hugo thought about it for a moment, he didn’t really have time to go on a different heist, Donella really wanted that diamond egg. Hugo thought to himself maybe if he were to join Flynn and Lance on their heist He would have more gold to give to Donella and the diamond egg, and she would be content and maybe even make up for this morning.

“Ok Flynn, I’ll join you guys” Hugo answered.

“Great, why don’t you go get your food and Lance and I will wait out here for you” Flynn stated.

“Ok” Hugo answered walking away to get his food.

A couple of hours passed and they went back to their hideout with Hugo. Once they arrived they started to plan the heist on how they were going to steal the Diamond egg and the money.

“Alright guys, so what’s the plan? how are we going to break into the manor?” Flynn asked them.

“Wait you guys are trying to steal from Oakenclow Manor?” Hugo asked surprised.

“Yeah, they say it’s impossible to break into. we are going to show them that it’s possible, and become the best thief’s”Flynn answered.  
Hugo Thought to himself, what are the odds that these guys were planning to steal the diamond egg to. “Maybe I can use this to my advantage, I could use their help to get the diamond egg and once they are not looking I’ll steal it from them” Hugo said to himself.

“Ok, Well we have to figure out how we are going to get in first before we can do anything else” Hugo said.

“Right, Lance any ideas?” Flynn asked him.

“Hmm, well we can get In through the windows. They should be unlocked, I mean no one is crazy enough to steal from Oakenclow Manor. Except us apparently.” Lance said with a chuckle.

“That’s a good idea Lance, there is most likely to be a lock on the door. Hugo do you think you could pick the lock?” Flynn asked him.

“Yeah I’m pretty sure I can, there isn’t a lock I haven’t been able to pick” Hugo answered.

“okay so this is the plan. We are going to climb up to the roof, and then we are going to tie the rope around something sturdy, after that we are going to climb down to where the window is and we’ll push it open when the guards are not looking. Once we are inside we’ll find the vault, Hugo that’s when you come in, you’ll pick the lock and open the door. Once we get inside Hugo you’ll be in charge of getting as much money as he can and putting it in bags. Lance and I will go and get the Diamond Egg, once we have everything we will sneak past the guards and exit through the window we came in.” Flynn Explained to them.

“Sounds like a plan” Lance answered.

“Wait, a Diamond Egg? You never said anything about stealing a Diamond Egg?” Hugo asked him suspiciously.

Flynn Tried coming up with an explanation, he thought that if he told Hugo how much that Diamond egg is worth he is going to want it instead of the money. “Uhh, yeah.. their is a Diamond Egg, it’s the manors most prized treasure. But all we want is the egg you can keep the rest of the money we steal. I’d say that’s a good deal, trust me kid you’ll be getting more out of this heist than we are. We are only getting an egg shaped jewel covered with Diamonds.” Flynn said to Hugo trying to convince him.

Hugo pondered on what Flynn just told him, he didn’t know that they were after the egg too. “Ugh, what’s so special about that egg” Hugo thought to himself.

“This might work for me I’ll just steal it from them like I originally planned” Hugo said to himself. Hugo had to make sure Flynn and Lance didn’t suspect anything do he went along with it.

“Ok you can keep your Jewel shaped egg, as long as you promise that I can keep all the money that I put in the bags. Deal?” Hugo asked putting his hand out.

“You got a deal kid” Flynn answered shaking his hand.

“Great, now we just have to get the stuff we need for the heist” Hugo said.

“Right, All we really need though is rope and bags” Flynn stated.

“Well we already have bag from our previous heist” Lance stated.

“So all you guys are missing Is rope?” Hugo asked.

“Yes, but that shouldn’t be hard to get” Flynn stated.

“I can get it for you Flynn” Lance suggested.

“Are you sure Lance?” Flynn asked him.

“Of course I can steal a rope by myself” Lance scoffed.

“Alright if your sure you can do it, Hugo and I will stay here and wait for you” Flynn stated.

Lance grabbed his coat and was heading out to the market to steal the rope, “Alright Flynn I’ll be back” Lance said with a smile.

“Lance buddy, be careful out there” Flynn said with concern.

“Don’t worry Flynn I’ll be back” Lance said with a smile.

Hugo saw how Flynn and Lance were really close, they treated each other like brothers instead of friends. Hugo couldn’t remember the last time he had someone that he considered family. The only closest person was Donella and she is not the loving type. Flynn sat next to Hugo,

“so, you and Lance are pretty close huh?” Hugo asked Flynn.

Flynn knew where this was going, but if he wanted Hugo to open up about himself, then He would have to do the same. “Yeah, we grew up in an orphanage together, he was the one that made living in an orphanage so bearable. I didn’t have much friends, but when I saw that they were being mean to him I thought I’d help him and we both got hurt. But after that we got really close and became friends, but I treat him more like a brother than a friend because he’s the only family I’ve ever known” Flynn said with a sigh.

Hugo kept quiet, Flynn must have had a tuff life as a younger kid, but he could relate to Flynn he was an orphan as well, he didn’t have any parents either.

“So what about you kid? Do you have any parents?” Flynn asked.  
Hugo didn’t like taking about his past, but it was only fair that he told Flynn since he opened up to him about his past. He just wouldn’t tell Flynn about Donella.

“Uhh, no I’m an orphan as well. But I did have parents. My Mother died giving birth to me..my dad was so angry he blamed me for killing her he said it was my fault that I should have been the one to die instead of my mom. My dad put me in an orphanage when I was born. At least that’s what he told the orphanage. But the orphanage closed down when I was only 6 years old. I had no other alternative than to become a thief if I wanted to survive. So I’ve been on my own for 8 years.” Hugo said with sadness in his voice.

Flynn couldn’t imagine how much this kid went through, being on his own at 6 years old, Flynn could understand how Hugo felt he never met his parents either.

“Wow I didn’t know, I’m sorry kid” Flynn said with a compassionate tone.

“Ehh, it’s ok I’m used to being alone, it’s better that way” Hugo answered not really meaning what he said.

Flynn felt bad for Hugo, If everything went well on the heist maybe Hugo would want to join Lance and him they could use his expertise and they could become the best thief’s.

“Hey Hugo if everything goes as planned did you want to join Lance and me?” Flynn asked. “We could be a trio of thief’s the best thief’s in the world or at least try to be, what do you say would you like to join our little club?” Flynn asked him.

Hugo thought about it, he never really thought of meeting or being part of a partnership with anyone, he always worked alone. He knew Donella wouldn’t let him work with anyone else but her. If he were to even have friends she would probably hurt them as leverage if he got out of line and he didn’t want that.

“Thanks Flynn, I’ll think about it” Hugo answered. He didn’t want to sound rude.

“Great! You won’t be alone anyone kid, we stick with each other no matter what” Flynn said putting his hand on his shoulder.  
Hugo smiled, he hadn’t had anyone show him any affection or any compassion for that matter in a long time. Hugo felt bad now that he had to deceive them. If he failed he didn’t want to know what Donella was going to do to him. “Uhh..Thanks Flynn” Hugo answered with a smile.

After an hour passed Flynn was getting worried because Lance had not come back yet. “He should have been back my now? It’s doesn’t take that long to steal a rope” Flynn said with concern.

“What if he is In trouble what are you going to do?” Hugo asked Flynn.

“I-I don’t know” Flynn said with concern.

Lance walked into the hideout where Flynn and Hugo were. “Lance your ok!” Flynn said giving his friend a hug.

“Uh, sorry I took so long, I was almost caught, but I didn’t want to lead them to our hideout so o had to go a different route” Lance answered returning the hug.

Hugo smiled he liked the relationship Lance and Flynn had. He hoped he would have a great friendship like that someday.

“I’m just glad your ok, you had me worried, but i know you can take care of yourself” Flynn said with a smile.

“Haha, thanks Flynn” Lance said with a smile.

“Well That’s enough sentimental stuff, let’s get some sleep, we a have a big heist tomorrow and we have to be on our A game” Flynn stated.

Lance and Hugo agreed and they went to sleep as they could in their cave hideout. Hugo didn’t know what was going to happen tomorrow but whatever it was he’ll be ready.

Hugo got up before Flynn and Lance, he wanted to get some breakfast before the big heist today. It would take away any suspicion off of him if they had any. He went to the market place and bought some breakfast for Flynn and Lance too, He used the money he stole from the lady yesterday. Hugo made his way back to the hideout, by the time he got there Flynn and Lance were already getting everything they needed for the heist ready.

“Good morning guys!, I brought you guys some breakfast” Hugo said with a smile holding out the breakfast he bought them.

“Hey thanks kid!, your not to bad.” Flynn answered with a smile.

“Thanks buddy!” Lance answered messing up Hugo’s hair.

“It’s no problem, you guys have been pretty great too” Hugo said with a smile.

They sat down and started eating their breakfast, “so how did you get breakfast?” Flynn asked.

“Well I had some leftover money I took from that lady yesterday so I thought I would just buy breakfast, besides the people looked like they could really use the money” Hugo answered finishing his breakfast.

“Heh, so your are a softy huh?” Flynn said finishing his plate.

“No! I just.. I understand how it is not having money for food and stuff” Hugo answered back crossing his arms.

“Haha ok kid whatever you say, Anyway thanks for the breakfast” Flynn said with a smile.

“Yes thank you Hugo” Lance said finishing his plate.

“Y-your welcome” Hugo answered with a smile.

“Well it’s time to go, if we don’t leave now we won’t make by nightfall” Flynn said grabbing the bag with all the equipment they needed.

“Alright guys you ready?” Flynn asked them.

Lance and Hugo look at each other “Ready!” They said in unison.  
They left the hideout and made their way to Oakenclow Manor, it was about a 2 hour walk of they didn’t stop anywhere. By the time they arrived it was already nightfall the sun had already set.

“Phew, I don’t remember the Manor being this far” Lance said with exhaustion.

“Yeah, we misjudged the distance, but we are here now so let’s get started” Flynn stated. “We all know our positions right?” Flynn asked them.

Hugo and Lance nodded, “Alright then let’s go” Flynn said with a smile.

They climbed up to the roof using a rock ledge to push them up and climbed the wall. “Be carful guys, and watch where you put your foot” Flynn said with concern to Lance and Hugo.

Hugo never was a really good climber he mostly stole from the ground never from the roof, but luckily he was tall and skinny so it wasn’t to hard for him. After a couple of minutes passed they finally made it to the roof safely.  
“Phew, we made it” Lance said wiping his forehead.

“Yeah, you ok kid?” Flynn asked Hugo.

“Yeah I’m fine thanks” Hugo answered dusting himself off.

Flynn put the backpack down and grabbed the rope and untied it, he made a big circle and tied a knot at the end and it became an anchor. Flynn tied it on a sturdy object and tugged on it to make sure it wouldn’t move.

“Alright I’m going to go first, then you guys follow ok? Flynn stated.

“Got it” Lance and Hugo answered.

Flynn made his way down the rope slowly, once he saw the window he peaked in to see if the guard was there, the guard was making his rounds, once he saw the guard go into another room he pushed open the window. “Heh, Lance was right it was unlocked” Flynn said with a chuckle.

After Flynn was in Hugo and Lance were right behind him. They tiptoed and avoided the guards they made their way to the vault where all the jewels and the Diamond egg was located. Flynn looked at the vault it was big with a lock around the door.

“Alright Hugo, your up, think you can unlock it?” Flynn asked Hugo.

Hugo looked at the lock it was a difficult lock to pick only people with money could buy this kind of lock. “Well it’s tricky but I’m sure I can crack it, there isn’t a lock that I haven’t been able to pick” Hugo said proudly.

Hugo grabbed a pick,rake,and a tension wrench this lock required all 3 to open. Hugo picked the lock moving it side to side,up and down,till he finally heard a click.

“Aha I got it!” Hugo said with excitement.

“That’s great Hugo, but let’s keep it down this is a heist” Flynn told Hugo.

“Heh sorry” Hugo answered shyly.

They pushed open the door and they saw all these beautiful jewels, gems, gold coins, and right in the middle was the gold egg covered in diamonds.

“Haha, Lance there it is!” Flynn said with excitement shaking Lance arm.

“Alright Hugo, you start filling the bags with as much gold coins and gems you can carry and Lance and I will get the gold diamond egg” Flynn stated.

“We don’t have much time, the guards will be back here in 20 mins so we have to hurry” Flynn said.

Hugo grabbed the bags and filled them up with as much coins and gems he could find, Lance and Flynn stared at the Diamond egg,

“wow it’s even more beautiful than I had imagined” Flynn said with his eyes wide.

They grabbed the egg and put it in the bag with the other treasures they stole. Once Hugo was done filling the bags with coins and gems they were ready to leave.

“Alright let’s go” Flynn salad grabbing one of the bags.

Hugo grabbed the bag with the diamond egg and Lance grabbed the other one and they followed Flynn. They left the vault and headed back to the window where they came in but they were spotted by one of the guards, “STOP THEIFS!” the guard shouted running after them.

“Hurry guys we need to make a run for it!” Flynn shouted running as fast as he could.

Lance was right behind him, Hugo was falling behind the bag was heavier than he was expecting and his legs were not strong enough to hold him and the bag full of gold and gems. He tried his best to catch up and outrun the guards.

“Hey guys wait up!” Hugo shouted. He took one more step and the floor broke trapping his leg, he couldn’t move. “Flynn my leg is stuck!” Hugo shouted.

Flynn turned around and saw Hugo struggling to get his leg unstuck.

“Lance you go ahead and climb down and I’ll try and free Hugo,I’ll meet you at the hideout” Flynn said.

Lance nodded and made his way to the window where they entered and tossed the bags outside and started to climb down the rope.

Flynn ran to Hugo “ok kid I’m here let’s get you out” Flynn stated.

He tried turning his leg and telling him to pull but it was no use the board front he floor was clamped to his leg. Flynn head the guards getting closer.

“I saw them come over here!” The captain said.

Flynn needed to think quickly, he could leave and let Hugo take the fall, or he could stay and Hugo and him get caught. Flynn chose the first option.

Flynn looked at Hugo “I’m- I’m sorry kid” Flynn said leaving Hugo there trapped. He ran to the window and climbed down the rope.

Hugo didn’t know how to react, he was supposed to be the one betraying them not the other way around. He thought Flynn really cared for him that whole “no one gets left behind” thing really had him fooled.

The guards arrived and saw Hugo stuck. “Well, looks like we caught one thief” the captain said.

The guards freed Hugo’s leg by breaking the piece of wood and handcuffed him and took him to the palace dungeons to await the orders of the king.

“We have one thief but what about the other two?” One of the guards said.

“Well I have already sent most of my guards to search for them, but they don’t have the one thing that is priceless” The captain answered.

He pulled out the diamond covered egg from Hugo’s bag. “This is what they were after, they may have stolen the gold coins and gems but it won’t last them long” the captain said with a grin.

Lance made it to the hideout first, Flynn outran the guards and made it to the hideout where Lance was waiting for him. “There you are Flynn, Is everything ok? I was getting worried” Lance said with concern.

Lance looked around to see if Hugo was with Flynn, “where’s Hugo? Why isn’t he here?” Lance asked him.

“I-I had to leave him.. his foot was stuck and I tried to free him but his leg wouldn’t budge.. the guards were right behind him so I left him there to take the fall.” Flynn explained with a heavy sigh.

“What?, Flynn we promised him we wouldn’t leave anyone behind.”Lance said with worry.

“Lance it’s not like I wanted to leave him, I did try to get him free” Flynn answered defensively.

“W-We have to go after him, we can break him out” Lance suggested.

“We can, but it’s to dangerous Lance what if we get caught too? No  
we can’t risk it” Flynn said with regret.

“Besides Hugo is a smart kid, he can break himself out” Flynn stated trying to think positive.

Lance didn’t agree with Flynn not going back to help Hugo, but they couldn’t risk getting caught either.

“I hope your right Flynn” Lance said with a sigh.

“Besides now we can keep the Diamond egg and the gold for ourselves, we can have a new life” Flynn said with a smile.

Flynn looked through the bags they had stolen and all he saw inside were the gold coins and Gems, the Diamond egg was not there.

“Dang it! I think Hugo had the bag with the diamond egg in it” Flynn said with frustration.

“So that means we can’t have a new life can we?” Lance asked Flynn.

“No, this will last us while, we won’t have to steal for while. But it’s not enough to buy a private island.” Flynn answered with a sigh.

“Well at least they know who we are, and we’ll be know as the first thief’s to every successful pull a heist on the Oakenclow Manor” Flynn said trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, but we lost Hugo in the process” Lance sighed sadly.

Flynn left bad, he did like Hugo and he really did want him to be apart of his crew but there was nothing he could do, he did try to help him, he just hoped that Hugo was smart enough to break himself out.

“Lance I’m sorry, but Hugo is a smart kid he will be ok” Flynn said putting his hand on Lance shoulder.

Meanwhile back at the Castle dungeon, Hugo was in his cell waiting to see what kind of punishment he was going to get. He heard someone unlocking the lock and looked up to see who it was.

“Your lucky kid someone paid your bail, so your free to go” the captain said.

Hugo thought to himself he didn’t know any other women other than Donella. He saw a women come up to the cell, “Donella?” Hugo asked hesitantly.

“Hello Darling, I see you got yourself in a tight spot. Good thing I came when I did.”Donella said with a grin.

Hugo was scared he didn’t know what Donella was going to do to him.

“Let’s go Darling we have some unfinished business” Donella said with a chuckle.

They made there way back to Donella hideout, when they arrived Donella and Hugo went into a room.

“So you failed your mission, you know what happens to people that fail don’t you darling” Donella said angrily.

“Donella I can explain!” Hugo said tying to sound confident.

“Don’t worry darling, I saw everything, but it’s still your fault that you failed, it was your idea to agree to team up with them, you were the one that trusted them, you were so naive to trust thief’s, you should never trust anyone but yourself” Donella told Hugo. She flicked her hands her gloves filled with electricity.

“Donella please, I’m sorry I’ll do better!” Hugo said with fear In his face.

Donella clutched Hugo stomach and sent electric shock waves all over his body. Hugo yelped in pain.

She let Hugo go and he fell to the floor, “if you want something done, you have to do it yourself” Donella said with a sigh.

She grabbed Hugo by his shirt so he could see her face. She flicked her other hand and sent more electrical shocks through Hugo’s body.

All Hugo could do was yell in pain. “I’m very disappointed In you Hugo, but maybe next time you’ll learn your lesson there are no such things as friends” Donella said with a grin.

She sent a couple of more electric shocks through his body. Once she was satisfied and she thought Hugo had enough she let him go and he fell to the ground.

“I won’t go so easy on you next time” Donella said closing the door behind her leaving Hugo in the room helplessly.

Hugo tried to get up but he was so weak from the electric shocks still running through his body. “She’s right I should have not trusted them, I was so foolish to think that someone would actually care for someone like me..I’m not worth anything I deserve this” Hugo said with tears falling down his face. He hugged his knees and stayed laying on the floor tears streaming down his face and he let the darkness overcome him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this😊 let me know what you think? I love hearing feedback from you guys😊 sorry if it ran long but I’m not good at making short stories. Poor Hugo I really made him suffer hehe 😏


End file.
